We'll make our own truth
by philshairfringe
Summary: They say jealousy is the worst thing in a relationship, Dan and Phil discover in this story that it's totally true.
1. Chapter 1 - Hi honey, congratulations!

**Another lovely day in London and Dan aka danisnotonfire had just hit 1,000,000 subscribers. Dan was gone for a short time to go to the grocery store, so his boyfriend Phil aka AmazingPhil was the first one who got to see the amount of subscribers.**

Phil POV

"Ah, yes! 600.000 subscribers!" I said to myself while I was scrolling through my Twitter mentions full of congratulations. I was never able to watch Dan's videos while he was at home, because he couldn't stand me watching his videos, but now that he was gone I could secretly watch some of his videos until he would come home. I typed in his YouTube URL and saw he has 999,997 subscribers, 10 seconds later I refreshed the page and saw 1,000,000 subscribers. I immediately grabbed my phone from the table and started texting Dan.

"_Hi honey, congratulations! You've just hit ONE MILLION subscribers! Get some extra snacks and I'll invite PJ and Chris to come over tonight so we can have a 1 million subscribers-party! :D_

_Love you. 3 Xx your Philly"_

After I sent the massage I opened twitter to tweet:

I walked back to my computer to watch some of Dan's videos, I watched 'PERSONAL SPACE', 'What not to do In Town' and the first minute of his very first video until I heard an opening door. I closed YouTube and ran to Dan, I kissed him for almost two minutes and after that I lifted him up like it was a movie cliché, I saw his smile and on that moment it came, I realized I had 'only' 600.000 subscribers. And of course they're all awesome and I love them so so so much, but it's still 400k less than Dan's amount of subscribers. I put Dan back on his feet again and said he could go sit on the couch in the living room and check Twitter, Tumblr, etc. I promised to join him in five minutes.

I walked into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

_I know why Dan has so many subscribers more than me, he's beautiful, he has a nice voice, he's just perfect, and here I am… Just Phil. Ugly, boring and worthless. My videos will never be as good as Dan's. I don't even know why all of those 600,000 people are subscribed to me, I'm just a piece of shit, and I don't deserve all of them. I don't deserve Dan. I don't deserve to be alive…_

I put on a fake smile and walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen to get the champagne glasses and the bottle of champagne that I bought earlier this week, I walked towards Dan and my fake smile turned into a real smile when I looked into Dan's eyes again. I sat down next to him and let him open the bottle. He poured some champagne in the two glasses. "Cheers to your 1,000,000 subscribers!" 'Cheers!'

We watched a Muse live DVD and ordered some pizza until our friends would arrive.

I had just finished eating my pizza when I heard a knock on the door, I walked towards the door and opened it to see the two happy faces of PJ and Chris. "Gooooooooood evening!" I heard Wiggles' voice say, Peej gave me a hug. "Where's the annoying man child?" He walked to Dan while Chris gave me a hug too, and handed me a Maltesers cake for tonight.

Me and Dan decided to tell them tonight that we're in love with each other because we didn't tell anyone before, and we had no idea how they would react.

As I put the cake in the coffee table Dan said: "Guys, we need to tell you something."

I walked towards Dan and kissed him on the cheek. "We're a couple." A dead silence was going through the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 - A nightmare had become real

**I cried while writing and reading it, so be warned! It's really sad. :(**

Phil POV

After 10 seconds of silence PJ and Chris began to applause. "Heroes!" screamed Peej. "Fantastic, guys! How long have you been together?" asked Chris. "Erm, 3 weeks and a day now, right, Dan?" "Yep!" He said with a huge smile on his face. I was still a bit insecure about their opinion "So it's alright with you two? We're still the same Dan and Phil." "Yes! Of course! And it's amazing that you've come out to us!" Peej said while he smiled at Chris, Chris nodded. "Now it's our turn, we are a couple too!" He said also with a huge smile on his face. "That's fantastic! Wow!" I said while I hugged both of them. "Now let's go party!" I turned on the stereo with just some random music. We cut the cake in pieces and ate it on the couch, after we danced for one and a half hour we decided to watch a movie.

Dan POV

I cuddled with Phil on the couch and so did Peej with Chris, we watched Iron Man 1 & 2. Phil fell slowly asleep on my chest while the movie was playing. I heard him mumbling about Thor in his sleep, he was so cute, I mostly watched him instead of the movie. When the movies were over I told PJ and Chris that they could stay at ours and sleep in my bed. And so they did. I carried Phil into his bedroom like he was a child. But more heavy! 'My own 6"2 tall man child' I smiled. I lied him down in his bed and lied down next to him. He accidently woke up and he kissed me passionate. "Thanks for carrying me, Daniel." "No problem, Philip." I smiled. Phil pulled off my t-shirt while he was kissing my neck. I pulled him into a hug and then also pulled his t-shirt off. I gave him a lovebite in his neck. I gave kisses on his face on his chest and went lower and lower. I pulled off his and mine pants. But then I fell asleep on his warm because I was slightly drunk and just tired from the party.

I woke up to see it was 4.45 AM. I turned around and didn't see Phil. I waited and almost fell back asleep, I looked at my clock again and saw it was 4.55. I didn't know where Phil was, so I got out of bed because he was gone for at least 10 minutes. At first I thought he was hungry, so I walked towards the kitchen, but he wasn't there. I look in the living room, but he also wasn't there. I walked towards the bathroom to see the worst thing ever..

There he lies, the love of my life..

With blood everywhere en some razors in his hands..

_Am I dreaming?! This can't be true! _A nightmare had just become real.

"I'm sorry Dan. I don't deserve the subscribers that I have. I don't deserve to have you in my life. I don't deserve to be alive. I'm ugly, worthless and useless. I wanted to be gone before you would discover me, but I failed. Again. I'm so sorry Dan…"

"Phil! Of course you're not ugly, worthless and useless! You're the love of my life, and I can't imagine living this life without you. You mean everything to me Phil. I love you with all of my heart and so do your Phillions! You helped them trough a lot, you helped me trough a lot..

Don't let any of my 'fans' let you feel down, they're wrong, they don't even know you in real life, but I do Phil, I do. And I'm really thankful for that. You're the most special, loveliest and most important person in my life."

After that I kissed him but he refused to kiss back and pushed me away.

"You don't understand Dan! I'm jealous of everything you have! You're handsome and make great videos, you are perfect Dan, perfect! And that's why you got 1,000,000 subscribers today! I'm not nice to even look at for 30 seconds!"

I almost broke down, every time I looked in the mirror I saw an ugly, fat me. But if I would say that to Phil, it would break down two of us.

"No, you're not Phil. I used to ''fangirl' over you, remember? 600,000 people love you Phil, and most of them fangirl over you, and I'm one of them."

I kissed him this time on his cheek. "Come with me, we really need to the hospital, you have lost too many blood."

I called 999 and sat down next to him. He cried on my shoulder and I started crying harder then I already did. I can't stand seeing him feel down because of what my 'fans' said to him..

A few seconds later PJ ran into the bathroom because he heard us. "What happened?! Did you call the ambulance already?!" "Yes, and it's a long story Peej, I'm sorry." "It's okay, we will watch the house while you're going to the hospital then." "Thanks PJ. I'll contact you later, I promise."

The ambulance had arrived and Phil was on a stretcher carried out of the apartment, and I walked behind it.

The ride to the hospital took only 15 minutes, but it felt like it took 6 hours. The worst thing ever happened.

Phil got a heart attack. I saw paramedics around him, and I couldn't even see Phil anymore. They were reanimating him, and giving him electric shocks. We arrived at the hospital and the paramedics were gone with Phil immediately. I stood outside in the rain, I was crying really hard. I called PJ to tell what happened. He promised he and Chris would come to the hospital as soon as possible. I walked into the hospital, into the cardiology department. I asked every doctor if they knew anything about Phil. After I asked a few doctors, a doctor came up to me and said Phil was in a coma. He was at the intensive care. I've never ran so fast, when I arrived at the IC I was not allowed to get in. I saw Phil lying there, with all kind of tubes and wires on his connected to machines. It took horribly long before Chris and PJ would arrive, so I had time to think.

_Of course I understand why Phil is jealous, I would be jealous too. But why does he even have less subscribers than me? What is he doing wrong? He is perfect, but he doesn't realize it. _

_Without my 'fans' this wouldn't have happened this night. Why are they ruining Phil's mood? Why are they even my fans if they don't like Phil and say bad things about him?_

Because I was curious I made a fan account for myself and Phil. Not because I'm a huge fan of myself, but because I wanted to know why my fans would say bad things about Phil and do stupid things. I followed almost all the phans I could find on twitter.

On my own account I tweeted:

_"A nightmare had just become real…"_

I didn't want to tell the whole story, but I just wanted to give a hint that I won't be able to make videos for a while.

PJ and Chris had arrived, I told them the whole story and we hugged each other and cried for a while. I checked my twitter again and told Peej and Chris that I made a fan account. I checked my timeline on my fan account. Most of the people were worried, but some of the dangirls tweeted horrible things like.

_"I hope Phil killed himself."_

And

_"I hope Phil had jumped off a cliff, Dan would be finally able to have freedom."_

I couldn't believe what I saw. I started crying harder and harder and PJ and Chris grabbed me in a tight hug. "Maybe it's better for you if you don't check that twitter too much Dan." Chris said. "Just get some rest now."

He was right. I replied to a few mentions on my own twitter. I replied to raksha_MF, mythicalnomnom, sophieisatweet, DevTheManiac, dansllama_ and phillestersgirl that they didn't have to worry too much, I didn't want them to feel down too.  
I putted them on a list on my fan account, because for some reason I trusted them, and I wanted to know more about them.

I asked Chris if he could get some food for me, because I didn't want to leave this place. And so he did, but before he came back I already fell asleep.

**I have a kinda writers block right now... All the people on twitter: Thank you! Ily. 3**  
**I'll update as soon as possible! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm not the kind of fool

Dan POV

I woke up at something like 3 PM. Chris had brought me Maltesers this morning, but even Maltesers couldn't make me happy right now. The rest of the day went really slow, I asked every doctor I saw if they knew anything about Phil, but none of them knew anything about him, and I wasn't allowed to see him. I checked twitter over and over again. I kept receiving _Stay Strong_ messages and more like that. I love the Phandom. And I don't even know why they love me…

"Do you like us to get something from home Dan? Some clothes? Phone charger? Nintendo DS? You can stay here, we will take care of it." PJ said. "We will bring you the stuff tonight, okay?" 'We checked in the hotel one block away, if you like, you can stay there too.' Chris says. I kept looking at Phil, and said they could bring some stuff, and thanked them. I kept staring at Phil for maybe 2 hours, sometimes a nurse came to check him. When PJ and Chris came back they had all kind of stuff, food, Starbucks, my DS, my wallet, even Phil's phone, everything. They are the best friends I can imagine. They stayed with me for a while, we talked about nice thing, just to don't remind me of the whole situation. We played some Mario Kart on the DS and I felt they were letting me win, but it was okay on this moment. They wanted to make me feel better, and in some way I did, but in many ways I didn't. We played it for almost an hour but I was really tired of the nerves all day long, so I said I really wanted to sleep, and I was incredibly hungry. PJ was too, so he promised to get some food for me but before he was back, I already fell asleep.

Around midnight Chris, Peej and a nurse woke me up and told me we were allowed to get into Phil's room. I ran into the room and grabbed Phil's hand and kissed it, I gave him a kiss on his forehead too. "You don't deserve THIS, Phil, but you deserve everything you think you don't. Especially right now." I started to cry, I just couldn't handle it to see him like that. PJ and Chris came standing next to me, and each of them lied their hand on my shoulder, and promised me it was gonna be okay. Maybe they were right, Phil is strong enough to fight against this. I asked Chris and PJ if it was okay if I wanted to be alone with Phil for a moment, and it was. They wished me luck and left the room. I put a chair next to the bed, I sat down on it and grabbed Phil's hand again and started to talk to Phil.

"Hey Philly, I hope you can hear me.. I can't believe what happened in the past 24 hours. But PJ and Chris promised it's gonna be okay. And I believe in you, you're strong enough to get through this. And if you do, we are going to Japan as soon as possible. I promise. We can eat Japanese candy all day long and play Pokémon and so much more. But you have to promise you'll be okay. Promise? … Oh, of course no response, but I hope you heard me and promised in your head. I go to sleep now, I'm sorry Phil, so many thing have happened in the last few days.. The party was amazing don't you think? I have we can have another party like that soon. I think you want a kiss now, so here you go."

I kissed him on his mouth. The touch of his lips had never felt so good since the first time we kissed. "Goodnight lovely."

When I looked up I saw PJ and Chris kissing as well and it gave me a little feeling of happiness, I haven't seen them smile in 24 hours, but now that they had time for each other, they could smile again. I walked towards the door and opened it. "We're sorry for kissing, Dan." Chris said. "It's okay, it's great to see you smile again. But I go to sleep now, I'm sorry. Are you going to the hotel or do you stay here?" "Yes, I think so, right, Chris? We will be back early in the morning, and I'll bring my guitar with me, so we can sing for Phil." PJ replied. "Goodnight Phil! Goodnight Dan." Chris said. "Sleep well Dan. And keep an eye on him, Phil!" PJ smiled. And they were gone.. I was alone with Phil again. I sat down in the chair again. "Goodnight Phil, I love you."

It was 10 AM when Chris woke me up. "Is he awake?!" I immediately asked, but when I looked at Phil, he was still in a coma. I saw PJ with his guitar and it made me quite happy, but also nervous. "I asked the doctor if we could wake him up by singing a song, and he had never experienced it, but he said it was possible, shall we give it a try today?" He said. "Yes!" I said hopefully. "Okay then! But first eat this sandwich, because I don't want you to faint. And please let Phil's parents know what happened, I think they want to hear something about their son." "Sh*t! I totally forgot to tell them! I will Peej!" I ate the sandwich as fast as I could and immediately grabbed Phil's phone from the nightstand. "I'm sorry Phil, but I have to use your phone now."

_"Phil, is that you? Haven't called in 3 days! Is it such a hard thing to call your parents every 2 days?! Oh, kids nowadays, it's just unbeli.."_

**_"Hello, this is Dan."_**

_"Dan?! Calling with Phil's phone?! Did you steal is from him? I told him you were a bad person, I.."_

**_"PHIL IS IN A COMA"_**

_"WHAT?! What did you do to him? Did you hit him or something?"_

**_"No, of course not! He is my best friend!"_**

_"But… What happened?"_

**_"Phil had cut himself and lost too much blood and because of that he got a heart attack."_**

_"And he did cut himself because…?"_

**_"Because he was fucking insecure about himself! Sorry for swearing , but he was always the little brother who wasn't good enough! He was finally a bit confident now, but something happened online and I gone one million subscribers, and…"_**

_"You're blaming us?! How dare you!"_

**_"I don't blame you, I just think it's one of the reasons why he was so insecure."_**

_"Oh, you selfish little teenager, I… Horrible! We will be at the hospital tonight, we have to pack and travel for a few hours. See you."_

**_"Bye."_**

I walked back to PJ and Chris. "That went well." "Yes?!" Chris curiously asked. "No, they hate me, but they always did. That's the reason why we haven't come out to our parents." "Unbelievable! How can you hate someone like you?! You're the best friend I can imagine. Will they come today?" "Yes, unfortunately.."

PJ was impatient and asked "Shall we sing for Phil now?"

"Yes! Good idea!" I replied. Peej got his guitar out of the case and walked into Phil's room, I walked behind him. I said I had no idea what to sing.. I saw PJ hesitate, I looked down at Phil and PJ started to sing Stuck On The Puzzle by Alex Turner. And I knew that song, so I started singing too after a couple of words.

_I'm not the kind of fool_

**_who's gonna sit and sing to you,_**

**_about stars, boy._**

**_But last night I looked up into_**

**_the dark half of the blue,_**

**_and they'd gone backwards._**

**_Something in your magnetism_**

**_must have pissed them off,_**

**_forcing them to get.._**

"Dan?" I heard a weak voice say.

Phil woke up!

PJ ran out of the room to call a doctor while I immediately kissed Phil. "I'm sorry for seeing that Chris.." "It's okay Dan, don't worry." He smiled.

"Phil, how did you..? How? I don't understand! How did you know that sing?! Have you heard that song at all?!"

"Dan, calm down. Of course I heard that song. I always did, but I didn't want you to know, because I thought you would hate that song."

PJ came back in the room again with a doctor. "I knew he loves this song, Dan." Peej said. The doctor was really surprised. "But this, this is a miracle! Do you feel alright Mr. Lester?"

"I still have a lot of pain around my cuts and on my chest. But I have no idea what happened, I was just… gone…"

"Well, Mr. Lester, you got a heart attack on the ambulance to the hospital because you lost too much blood. We reanimated you and gave you electric shocks, I think there comes the pain on your chest from. And you have in a coma for 30 hours after the heart attack, until these lovely lads woke you up."

"But how did I survive that?!" "Well, if you would have lost more blood, you would not have survived it, but because this boy here called 999, you've survived it. "

"Thank you Dan, I love you." Phil smiled, I felt my face went red and I felt millions of butterflies in my stomach because I heard him that that for the first time in 3 days. "I love you too Phil." I smiled. "But don't do something like that again! It was horribly scary." "I'm sorry Dan, I will not do it again, I promise."

The doctor checked all the tubes and wires, and asked if Phil wanted something to eat, but I promised I would get some food for him. It was the first In 30 hours that I had to leave Phil, I got to the canteen of the hospital and got some food, and when I came back, Phil asked "We are going to Japan soon, right?" I was surprised by the fact that he heard that in his coma. And I promised we would.

6.45 PM

Phil's phone was ringing, so I gave it to him. It turned out it were his parents, and they would be here in five minutes. "Did you call them?! You really are the best friend and boyfriend I can imagine! What did they say when they heard what happened? You know, they hate you for some reason.." "They blamed me, and were angry, but I'm use to that Phil." I replied. "They might be angry, but you were with me all the time, while they weren't." I felt the tears crawling into my eyes. I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4 - You're the right guy

Phil POV

When my parents arrived they ran into my room. My mom was crying, it was crazy! "Philly! You woke up! Are you okay? How do you feel? You scared me so much! I'm glad to see you!" "Thanks mom, I feel alright, don't worry. Without Dan I wouldn't be alive anymore." My parents totally ignored Dan, and I felt really sorry for him. "Dan saved my life, maybe you can thank him for that?" Myparentsthanked himquiterude, and they were annoyed because I said something like that to them. "And maybe you can congratulate him for getting 1 million subscribers?" Both of my parents ignored what I said, and I got really annoyed by how my parents treated Dan, So I said I wanted to sleep, and they could get some food for dinner and come back later and wake me up again. And so they did, I was finally alone with Dan again because Chris and Peej were at their hotel. "Dan, I'm really sorry for how my parents treated you. I'm really, really sorry." "It's okay Phil, as long as you are here by my side everything's okay, I love you." "I love you too Dan."

I was almost asleep when I heard Dan's voice "Phil, can I come lie in your bed with you? I haven't slept in a proper bed since ages." I was really happy he asked it, of course he could. He got into my bed and it felt so good. I finally felt his ward embrace around me again. We kissed for a couple times and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and realized my parent did not came back after they had dinner.

"Dan, are you awake?" No response.. I turned around, which was pretty hard in a bed for one. I saw a letter on my nightstand, I grabbed it and started to read.

_"Phil,_

_ So apparently you're gay. We saw you two kissing when we came back from dinner. It was disgusting! We told you that Dan kid had a bad influence on you. And it turned out we were right! You and your faggy boyfriend can come pick up your childhood stuff and stuff from your old bedroom in the garage of the house we raised you, in a straight way. And we never want to see you again._

_Good luck with your gay life._

_ Mom & Dad"_

I never knew my parents were such horrible people like that. I silently started to cry because I didn't want Dan to hear it and wake up. I lied there crying for maybe 15 minutes, may 2 hours. Until Dan woke up. I tried to make no sound, and also held my breath. But that didn't last very long, so Dan heard me sobbing. "P-Phil, what's wrong?!" Without saying a word I gave him the letter, he read I and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Phil! If I would not have lied in this bed yesterday, they wouldn't have seen it, I'm really sorry! How could I be so stupid?!"  
"Dan, I never knew they hate gays, and if it wouldn't have happened yesterday, it would have happened when we will tell them Dan, don't worry."  
"B-but… No, it's still my fault Phil!"  
"Dan! No, it's not!"  
I didn't want to shout at him, but I just had to. "Okay Phil.."

After 5 minutes of silence PJ and Chris walked in with some food too. "Phil! The doctor has to check you one more time, and then you can finally go home!" Chris said. "Well, we only heard some doctors and nurses talking about you to be honest." "I hope it's true! I wanna leave this boring place and go home and do something."  
The doctor came into room. "Can I go home doctor?" I asked. "I'm sorry Mr. Lester, but because of your physical situation, we will send you to a mental institution where you will rehabilitate too. You will have your own room without with a kitchen too, only a bit psychiatric help."

"But what if I don't want that? Do you see my smile, I'm happy, do you see? And I can walk, you see?" I jumped out of the bed and immediately fell because I had lied in bed for 3 days.

"This is why you have to go there Mr. Lester." The doctor said while he helped me to get up.  
"Okay, I agree with the rehabilitation part, but I don't wanna go to a madhouse."  
"Well, Mr. Lester. I will talk about that with some other people, and I will come back to you later."

ONE HOUR LATER

The doctor came into my room again. "Mr. Lester, I talked about the case with some people, and we came to a salvation. You don't have to go to the metal institution, under certain conditions. And you can go home tonight. In the upcoming 3 months you are not allowed to do your job, if you have one, and the first two weeks you have to stay in a wheelchair the whole time to spare your body, And there will come someone everyday for the coming 3 weeks to help rehabilitate."

"I find everything okay, as long as I don't have to go to a madhouse. Thanks doctor." "You're welcome. You can now leave your bed and go to the canteen or courtyard if you'd like it." Dan, Chris and PJ had left during the conversation with the doctor and came back with a whole decorated wheelchair, I was totally surprised! "Thanks guys!" I said while Dan was helping me to get in. "Come on, we're gonna give you a tour now." He said. "Yes! That's gonna be amazing!" I replied. "I think I have to go now lads, tonight I will check you for the last time Mr. Lester, if everything is okay then, you can go home." "Okay, thank you doctor!"

I finally left my room and we went at first to the courtyard, we sat there for almost half an hour, just to smell the fresh air and talk a bit. After that we have been everywhere, and in the canteen we met a fan, who was really worried, but I just said I had an infection in my lungs, I didn't want fans to worry too much about me, I wanted to explain everything in a video later. The fan was a lovely girl who told us she tried to kill herself by taking an overdose. I gave her a tight hug, for how much that was possible in a wheelchair. I promised her things will get better, and she promised she will never do it again. It's unbelievable how much impact we have on peoples life..

We went back to my room and packed everything. PJ promised to bring us home, and I secretly invited Dan's parents to come over for dinner. His parents were like my parents too, especially now that my parents have left me. Ever since I know Dan, I have been at his and his parents house, and stayed over at night a lot.

We packed everything and the doctor checked me for the last time. "You have a surprisingly strong body Mr. Lester, do you sport a lot? What was your job again?"

"I never sport doctor!" I laughed. "And I am a Youtuber, doctor."

"A Youtuber? Aren't you AmazingPhil? My daughter tells a lot about you, she is a huge fan. Are you Youtubers too?" He asked Dan, Chris and Peej. "Yes, doctor, I am KickThePJ."  
"And I'm crabstickz."  
"Then you must be danisnotonfire, right?"  
"That's right, sir." Dan smiled.  
"Do you mind to sign this piece of paper? I think she will really appreciate it."

We all signed it, and it felt good. Then we went to PJ's car and put all our stuff in it. He has a beautiful car, it's was a really old car, full of little drawing he made.

When we arrived at the apartment, Dan's parents were waiting at the front door. It was great to see them again. We went into the apartment and had a bit of a chat. After half an hour Dan's mom started cooking, she promised me earlier to cook for us when I could finally leave the hospital. She cooked the macaroni from her grandma's recipe, which was lovely. After she finished cooking we were all sitting around the dinner table, Chris and PJ together, me and Dan, and Dan's parents together. Dan stood up and said "Mom, dad, me and Phil have to tell you something…"

"Dan, we already know, you and Phil are a couple, and we totally accept that." His father replied. Dan looked at me, and back at his parents. His mom continued. "You two are soulmates, and you should stay together for the rest of your life. You are made for each other, we knew that since the first time we met Phil."

"But for how long are you a couple now then?" His dad asked. "Since a month now." I said, I continued "Thank you for accepting it."

"You're welcome Phil, both of you actually. You're the right guy for him. Did you already told your parents Phil?"

"Well, yes…" I said hesitating.  
"And did they accept it?"  
"No, unfortunately not, they wrote me this." I said while I gave them the letter and they both read it.

"How can you do that to your own child? It's… unbelievable."  
"Mom, can we talk about something else?" "Of course Dan, where do you want to talk about?"

"We are a gay couple too!" Chris said with a stereotypical gay voice. Everyone laughed and we had much fun. While we were waiting for the dessert, I asked Dan is I could speak to him alone. We walked into Dan's bedroom, and I asked "Dan, can I start again?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Start again what, Phil?

"Start again what, Phil?"

"Everything." I said. "I don't wanna go back to Manchester and pick up all my stuff, I just wanna forget that all."

"But Phil, that impossible. You'll never forget where you came from, that's just… impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Dan, and you should know that by now." I walked back to the dinner table while Dan stood still in his bedroom, a bit lost, I felt sorry for him.

2 minutes later he came to the table too, he kneeled down on one knee and he asked me to marry him. "Of course Dan!" Oh my god, he asked me to MARRY HIM! Everyone was clapping and smiling, this was the best day of my life! Even though it was the first day of it..


	6. Chapter 6 - My big brother

Days past and past. It was 3 days after the proposal and the Phans still didn't know anything about us being together. So this afternoon we would make an AmazingDan/Phil is not on fire in one to tell everyone about us. The camera was set up and we were planning what to wear because it was gonna be a special video. I put on my green hoodie to hide my scars and Dan wore his blue and black bleached shirt. We tweeted we would record a new AmazingDan and everyone was really surprised. Dan checked his fan twitter and saw only happy tweets. We ate something for lunch, brushed our teeth and began to film. "Hey guys!" "Hi internet!" "This is gonna be a different video, it's a AmazingDan and Phil is not on fire in ONE." Dan continued: "But that's not the only thing, we have to tell you some stuff, no questions of 'would you rather' in this video, we just got a lot to tell you, right Phil?" "Yes! So, erm… maybe you know that I was in hospital for a couple days, I didn't want you to worry too much about me, so that's why I didn't tell you the details earlier. I was in hospital because I got a heart attack. Me, Dan, PJ and Chris were having a party because, as you may know, Dan reached one million subscribers! And we were having a party, and at night I got a heart attack. So I was picked up by an ambulance, and in the ambulance I went into a coma, and I stayed in a coma for more than 30 hours. But everything is okay now! Don't worry! And Dan, Chris and PJ were with me the whole time, and they did everything for me, because I couldn't even leave my bed! Well, when I tried I fell on the ground!" I said laughing. I looked at Dan and wanted to give him a kiss, but we couldn't do it already, so I just gave a smile. Dan looked back at the camera and started talking. "I think we need to tell something more, right, Phil?" I nodded and smile, and Dan continued. "As you may know, Phil and I are always together, and we know that some of you ship us together and you told the truth. We are a couple now! Which wouldn't have happened without you smutty fanfictions. Thank you for that!" He laughed, and continued: "And if you want to accept it, it would be great, and if you don't, it okay. Unsubscribe, tell on twitter how much you hate us now, it's okay. Because this is who we are, and we are still the same Dan and Phil, only together from now on. And to the shippers: LET'S GO PARTY!" He stood up and started to jump on the bed. "Dan! You know what happened the last right?" I laughed. "I think this was AmazingDan 3 and Phil is not on fire." "Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! I think they want to see us kiss Phil!" I started to giggle. "Stop jumping then, Dan!" He sat down again and gave me a kiss. "This is definitely the end of the video, if you still think this is a joke, watch the kiss again." I said. "Bye!" "Bye guys!" We turned off the camera and started to laugh, it was a good laugh, all the nerves were gone. "Well, that was weird. Weird but great." I said. "Exactly! Shall we go edit then?" "Yes!" My phone started to ring and I saw it was my brother. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." "It's okay!" I felt all the nerves all over again, he would hate me if he knew the truth.

**"Hello, this is Phil."**

"Hey, it's me."

**"Hey… what do you want to say? Say that I'm a fag and that you never want to see me again?"**

"No, Phil! I heard the whole story and mom and dad told me I am never allowed to see you anymore, but I don't care, you're my brother, man. I don't care about what mom and dad say, so erm... can I come over anytime soon?"  
**"I don't believe you! You will yell at me and hit me if you come over because mom and dad told you so! Just tell me the truth!"  
**"Phil! No!"  
I heard sobs on the other side of the line.  
"Of course not! If they don't want to see you anymore, they will never see me anymore too! You're my little brother, and I have to protect you man! I will come over to plan everything to avoid mom and dad, if they don't wanna forgive you, you need have a plan B stuff."  
**"I still don't believe you, but come over whenever you can, we have time enough."  
**"Okay, next saturday then?"  
**"Yeah, that's okay. But prepare yourself to see your fag little brother and his faggy boyfriend, we are disgusting and horrible people."**  
"Phil! Stop it! I'm trying to save you!"  
**"Oh, yeah, you're right. Trying to save me.. for the first time in 26 years.. See you Saturday then. Bye-bye!"**  
"Phil! I- okay then, bye Phil! See you!"

"Who was that? Your brother?" "Yes, he comes over next Saturday." I sighted. "Aren't you nervous? Maybe he's the same as your parents and will leave you too." I didn't care about the fact that he could leave me. I wanted to start again, and I didn't need him for that. I didn't answer the question and walked to the desk. "Come on, we have to edit Daniel." I said with a sarcastically posh voice. "But Phil- well, okay. Any plans for what to do when your brother is here?" He asked while he was walking towards me. "No, not really, being a disgusting fag and talk about how amazing his straight life is, I guess." "Phil, shut up!"

**Sorry for the semi-short chapter guys! I'm gone for school everyday from 6.30 AM till 6.30 PM, so I don't have much time to write and I'm still a bit stuck, but the brother thing came suddenly while I was writing, so I'll make another chapter about that! :)**


End file.
